


The Street Artist

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when Alec gets mistaken for an artist by a handsome guy he meets at the Central Park? Cue: lots of humor, Alec is a dork and Magnus is immediately infatuated with him ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	The Street Artist

Alec was in the Central Park, keeping his friend company, but it was pretty boring if he could say so himself. His friend, Clary, wanted to earn a few extra bucks and since she was pretty damn talented at drawing, she decided to take that and put it to some work - she was now drawing portraits of people that were into things like that and Alec was just humming. There next to her, she had a few of her works displayed so that the people knew what they were getting and Alec was just scrolling through his phone, Clary sighing as well. There wasn’t many clients that day, she only sketched a few portraits so far and she glanced over to her friend, who was almost laying on that bench next to her and she gave him a little smile. As Clary placed down her sketching book and her pencil, Alec perked up and put down his phone - were they done, could they finally get going back home?

‘’Today sucks ass,’’ said Clary and Alec snorted because he was quite surprised by Clary’s colourful choice of words and he nodded in agreement. ‘’I mean I even lowered the price - five dollars for a portrait and people still don’t wanna come,’’ she said and glanced over at her work, rubbing the back of her neck. ‘’Maybe I need to improve,’’ said Clary and Alec arched his brow, shaking his head. There wasn’t much to improve if he was being honest, she was already beyond talented and he just shrugged it off.

‘’Not your fault, Fray, people just don’t appreciate your talents and art,’’ said Alec and Clary just chuckled and then sat next to Alec, but still kept her eyes on the little stand that she had over at the side and she just crossed her arms on top of her chest. ‘’People in general suck,’’ said Alec and Clary bit her lip and then just nodded. That day she had to agree that people did suck and she sighed sadly. 

‘’Such pity, being a broke student sucks,’’ said Clary and Alec nodded. Oh, he so understood what she meant. ‘’But well,’’ said Clary and then rubbed her hands together. Unlike Alec, she tried to be as positive as it was possible, so maybe she just needed a little bit of coffee? It’s been a long day. ‘’I think I’ll go over to Starbucks,’’ said Clary, glancing across the street,’’ said Clary and Alec glanced over to the coffee shop and he just nodded because he loved Starbucks, his true love.

‘’Mmm, Starbucks,’’ hummed Alec happily and Clary chuckled because she knew that Alec would be up for it. She knew how much the other loved coffee, but then she frowned because they couldn’t just both leave the park to go get the coffee. One was going to stay there to watch over the things that she had brought with her.  _ But she really didn’t want to be there anymore, she wanted to stretch her legs a little bit and just take a little break.  _ Maybe Alec would want to stay behind? He didn’t seem like he wanted to get up anyway and Clary took in a deep breath.

‘’Mind watching over my things while I go get us something?’’ she asked and Alec nodded. ‘’Really? You don’t mind waiting for me here? Because it looks crowded and-’’

‘’Fray, I’ll wait here, I’m too lazy to go anywhere, classes killed me today, so it’s fine,’’ said Alec and smiled. Clary smiled back as well, nodding back. Truth be told, Alec was delighted that Clary decided to go get them some coffee and after saying a quick goodbye and taking Alec’s order, Clary hopped over to Starbucks, leaving Alec behind and he just took in a deep breath and stood up. He had been sitting there for quite a while and he also needed to stretch out his long limbs, going over to Clary’s things and he studied them, sitting down on the chair that she brought with her and he nodded as he was going through her sketchbook. 

‘’I wish I had a talent like this,’’ commented Alec and sighed. But he couldn’t really draw more than a stickman and even that ended up coming out all wonky.  _ Drawing wasn’t in his DNA _ . But, well, there wasn’t much that he could do. He did like and was pretty good in writing though, so he had a way to express himself in many creative ways, humming along as he was going through the sketchbook and he snorted because on one of the sketches, Clary drew Jace getting attacked by ducks and it honestly made him laugh to his heart’s content. Oh, he needed to show it to Jace if he didn’t see it yet.

Alec was sitting there for a good minute or so until he saw someone looking at him and Clary’s stand and he arched his brow and rubbed the back of his neck.  _ A potential client?  _ Of course someone would come when Clary wasn’t there and he was going to make a little excuse for her, saying that she was soon going to be over there, taking in a deep breath, but then his speech left him when the potential client came closer. Alec’s jaw hung open because the guy was…  _ damn.  _ He was hot.

The guy that suddenly approached Alec was a tall guy that clearly knew a thing or two about fashion and Alec swallowed thickly, wondering what kind of eyes were hiding behind those sunglasses and he just rubbed his palms together.  _ Right, he needed to remind himself that he needed to tell him about Clary!  _ But then the guy put down his glasses and Alec’s mind stopped working because those were the prettiest and shiniest eyes that he had ever seen and it wasn’t just the make up.  _ No.  _

Fuck. He was so Alec’s type.

‘’Hello there,’’ spoke up the other one and Alec quickly closed his mouth, nodded and then forced himself to say a quick and shy  _ hi _ back, but he couldn’t muster more than that. ‘’Oh, you’re doing street art? Like you draw portraits of people?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just narrowed his eyes and he nodded. He didn’t even know what the other was saying, he was too focused on how the sunlight was changing the colour of his eyeshadow. ‘’Oh, that’s so neat, I haven’t seen art like this since I was a kid, I think it’s such an old school way about going it and I love it,’’ he said. ‘’Nostalgia, man.’’

‘’Yep, nostalgia, yes, it’s-’’

‘’Dude, you’re like amazing,’’ said the other as he was observing the works that Clary had presented around and Alec just looked down.  _ Right, he needed to tell him that he wasn’t actually the one that drew all of those!  _ ‘’You’re selling yourself cheap, a portrait like this is worth so much more,’’ he then commented and Alec cleared his throat.  _ Right, he needed to tell him that-  _ The man sat on the chair that was on the opposite side of him and- ‘’Mind doing me?’’ he asked.

_ Did he just say what Alec thought that he said?  _ ‘’Not at all, I would love to-’’ he started, but then he snapped back to reality when he realised that the other was talking about the portrait and Alec just shook his head. ‘’Oh, you’re talking about the portrait, I… well,’’ he started and the other started laughing out loud when he realised that the guy’s mind was in the gutter and he looked up and down and he hummed. The artist himself was a whole piece of art, that was another reason that he came over to the stand. Test out the waters first. 

‘’Great,’’ said the guy in the end and he then winked. ‘’So I just sit here?’’

‘’Sit there and look pretty, yes,’’ said Alec and gulped. ‘’I mean not that you need any help, you’re already.... you know what, I’ll shut up now, I think it’s for the best,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. Okay, he was going to tell him that he wasn’t an artist. That it was Clary’s work and that he-

Oh the artist was adorable, he needed a name to go with such an adorable face. ‘’So what do they call you?’’ asked Magnus curiously. ‘’I’m Magnus,’’ he quickly added and Alec took in a deep breath. Of course he had such a cool name, Magnus was such a cool name.

‘’I’m Alec,’’ said Alec in the end couldn’t tell Magnus the truth because he was just getting lost in his eyes. The way he was looking at him made Alec think that maybe the guy was into him? But he wasn’t sure and he needed to be completely sure before he’d ask him out. If he was going to pluck up enough courage that was. Alec was very bad when it came to things like this. 

‘’Is that short for something?’’ asked Magnus curiously.

‘’Alexander,’’ said Alec - why was he telling a complete stranger all of that? Right, because his eyes were the prettiest!

‘’Alexander, huh,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed. Fuck, he loved the way that the other said his name. ‘’Okay then, Alexander, should we start this?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just nodded because he couldn’t find it in him to confess that he was lying. Not really lying, but still- ‘’Do I turn this way, or this?’’ asked Magnus, tilting his head a bit back and forth and Alec just hummed. ‘’I mean, which is my good side?’’

‘’All of them,’’ blurted out Alec and Magnus was laughing again. Okay, so that was for sure a sign that Alec liked what he saw.  _ Amazing, so maybe by the end of it all, he wasn’t only getting a portrait, but maybe a number as well?  _ ‘’I mean, this is fine,’’ said Alec and then glanced down, opened up the sketch book on a clear page and he then grabbed the pencil.  _ Fuck, what was he doing? He was a complete idiot, he couldn’t draw even if his life depended on it! _

‘’Very well, I’m excited how I seem in your eyes,’’ said Magnus, winking again and Alec nervously laughed and then grabbed the pencil tightly and he took in a deep breath and then studied Magnus’ face. Oh, his lips were adorable and that little nose that he just-  _ Right, focus, draw!  _ Alec’s hand was shaking as he focused very hard and the first thing that he decided to draw was a head. Simple enough, but when he drew the outline of it, Alec was horrified. That didn’t look like a head, it looked like a… an oddly shaped egg and Alec wanted to scream. ‘’Something the matter?’’ asked Magnus as he saw the look on Magnus’ face.

‘’Not at all,’’ said Alec quickly. ‘’Everything is amazing,’’ said Alec, lying off his ass. ‘’Yep, I’m continuing now,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled, nodding. Alec continued by drawing Magnus’ eyes and his nose and he was growing more and more desperate because he was making Magnus look like a monster.  _ Yes, a freaking monster, that didn’t look like a human!  _ Magnus, on the other hand, wanted to get to know the other a little bit better before he’d ask him out for real.

‘’So,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’You’re from New York?’’ 

‘’Yep, you?’’

‘’Yes, Brooklyn,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled, nodding. ‘’You’re a student, I assume?’’ 

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec, hoping that Magnus wasn’t going to ask him too much about it. ‘’And yourself?’’ asked Alec, trying to get the spotlight away from him and Magnus nodded.

‘’Indeed I am,’’ said Magnus and then winked. ‘’I’m a drama kid, always have been and always will be,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled, looking up.

‘’So you must be really good at dancing and all of that, huh?’’

‘’I try,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Don’t wanna brag, but I’m one of the top dancers at our university,’’ said Magnus. Oh, he was so bragging, he wanted to impress Alec and he did. Alec was in awe and Magnus then cleared his throat. ‘’And you probably won many awards too, huh? A talent like that-’’

‘’Ah, pssh,’’ said Alec.

‘’Don’t like talking about yourself, do you?’’ asked Magnus, smiling. ‘’No need to be shy.’’

‘’I’m not really, I…  _ Oh my God, _ ’’ said Alec as he looked down and his heart was crying for that what he drew was not a human being, it wasn’t even an alien. He quickly tore the page away from the sketchbook, startling Magnus and he quickly tore it into pieces.  _ Hide all the evidences.  _

‘’Oh, is everything, um-’’

‘’The lightning,’’ said Alec. ‘’Yes, the lightning is shit, let’s turn you around a little bit,’’ said Alec and Magnus just nodded, chuckling.  _ A perfectionist that one, wasn’t it?  _ After a few tries, Magnus was sitting again and Alec was back to sweating and drawing. Oh, he had never been so stressed before. 

Clary was surely taking a lot of time with those coffees - it’s been around fifteen minutes already and Magnus and Alec were just chatting as Alec was trying to draw Magnus, but it was going to be such a fail. But for the time being, Alec just liked chatting with Magnus. He was a year older than him and he sounded like a cool guy. Magnus also managed to mention quite a few times that he was very much  _ single _ . It made Alec smile and he was gathering his courage to ask him. That was going to have to happen before he’d show the drawing to Magnus because what he created was a monstrosity.

‘’Is life of an art student busy?’’ asked Magnus and Alec, who was biting on the pencil desperately just looked up at him, looking lost like a puppy. ‘’I mean,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Do you have any time to go out or you just stay in and paint all the time?’’ asked Magnus, slowly starting to test out the waters if the other would want to go out with him, to grab a drink or something like that.

‘’Um, I have time, yes?’’

‘’Awesome, I do as well,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up.  _ Oh, he was slowly starting to get it too!  _ ‘’I mean for example if I invited you for a drink this weekend, would you have time?’’ asked Magnus and Alec glanced at him.

‘’Are you asking me out?’’ asked Alec, just to make it sure and Magnus’ eyes widened, but he nodded. Alec huffed in relief and he shyly smiled, glancing down and he just bit his lip. ‘’Yes, I’d like that,’’ said Alec in the end and Magnus grinned.  _ Amazing!  _

‘’Cool,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Yes, I’ll, um, give you my number,’’ said Magnus and Alec quickly wrote it down, giving Magnus his own number as well and he couldn’t stop smiling because he had a date on the weekend! Now that never happened to him - to be picked up like that an he quite liked the feeling! Magnus was just smiling, glancing over at Alec, who wasn’t drawing anymore. He was all done? Amazing! Curious, Magnus stood up and Alec shrieked, quickly covering the drawing and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’Um, what the matter?’’

‘’Okay, so before I show you this, you have to know that I was going for more of a postmodernistic, abstract kind of look,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’It’s a new thing that I’m trying and-’’

‘’Alec, what are you doing with my sketchbook?’’ asked Clary suddenly, who was finally back and Magnus’ eyes widened - wait, what? Alec glanced up at him and Magnus placed his hands on top of his sides and bit his lip. ‘’Oh, who’s this?’’ asked Clary as she glanced at Magnus. ‘’No way, a client finally?!’’

‘’Okay, so I can explain,’’ said Alec and then stood up, hiding the sketch book behind his back. ‘’I’m not really an artist, you see, these drawings are all sketched by Clary, who is my friend. She was feeling tired so she went over to the Starbucks to get us some coffee and I was looking after he things. In the meantime you came over and I… you see I couldn’t tell you that I wasn’t really an artist because I was too busy drooling over you and well… yeah,’’ said Alec, glancing down. ‘’I lied,’’ he said. ‘’I am despicable human being and I totally understand if you don’t want to go out with me anymore,’’ he mumbled and Magnus blinked a few times and then started laughing.

‘’You’re such an adorable mess, Alexander, of course I still wanna go out… wait, show me what you drew then,’’ said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’Bad idea,’’ said Alec. ‘’Such a bad idea, it’s so-’’ he started, but Clary took the sketch book away from Alec, opened it up and she hummed. 

‘’Oh, hey, it’s not even that bad,’’ said Clary and Magnus leaned towards to see what Alec drew and Alec was already thinking of the ways that Magnus was going to reject him. Yep, it was all over before it even begun, but Magnus then smiled and glanced at Alec. 

‘’It’s cute, come on,’’ said Magnus in the end and Alec huffed under his breath.  _ Phew.  _ ‘’So that’ll be how much again?’’

‘’Oh, you really don’t have to… you gave me your number, it’s more than I could ever ask for,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean it, I can’t take your money for his horror,’’ he said, whispering and Magnus was just laughing. ‘’How about Clary draws you for real, huh?’’ asked Alec, still feeling bad and Magnus glanced towards the redhead and in the end he just nodded - why the hell not, it’ll give him more time with Alec before their date. 

Still feeling horrible about it, Alec gave his Starbucks order to Magnus, but in the end he didn’t even need it, he felt too overcome with adrenaline thinking about the date on the weekend. Oh it was going to be so much fun!


End file.
